A Dream Retold
by Stellar V
Summary: What if the Shitennou had been around during the Dream Arc (Super S season)? How would they have assisted their Prince and the Senshi, as real men and not just stone spirits? My take on the Dream Arc.
1. Prologue

_My story is based on the manga, not the anime. The following prologue takes place after the Senshi lost their ability to transform in the Dream Arc (the one with the Amazon Quartets, in case you're not familiar with the name).  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Venus Planet Power! Make up!"

Nothing happened. Again.

"Just saying it over and over again is not going to bring our power back, Mina."

Minako glanced over to the Fire Senshi, an irritated look blooming on her face. It was certainly more feasible than their constantly wishing for the Outer Senshi to be here, when clearly they were not and could not be, she thought. Now was the time more important than ever for them, as a team, to show that they can protect their Prince and Princess just fine. After all, it was the Inner Senshi who were entrusted with this task. The Outer Senshi were already occupied with missions of their own, weren't they not? Thus it should be _they_ who would confront and defeat the new enemy, without any help from the Outer Senshi, or _anyone else_, Minako was determined.

There was only one problem. None of them could use their power. A product of the enemy's sabotage, no doubt.

"If you have a better plan, do share it with us," Minako huffed.

"You know I wouldn't be sitting here if I did. I just don't want you to keep wasting your energy like that," Rei said with a heavy sigh. Everyone had all been stressed out ever since their powers were disabled, but Minako obviously had taken it much harder.

"Rei's right. You should... calm down a bit, Mina," Ami commented, with a faint hint of nervousness in her voice. "And I think there is something that might help right now." She glanced back and forth between her friends, anxiously waiting for their reactions, especially the one from her leader.

"What is it, Ami? Why aren't you saying it then?" asked Makoto, gently rubbing her eyes. It was nearly midnight and they had been at it for hours without any progress. Ami had searched their computer database in and out for any sign of helpful information. Rei had spent hours meditating by her sacred flame. And Minako...

Ami peeked over to Minako but avoided direct contact with her eyes, and hesitantly she spoke, "Some of you may disagree with me but I think it's time we asked them for help." She played the pronoun game.

"Please tell me you're not saying who I think you're saying," Minako pleaded, shutting her eyes in frustration. She wouldn't make a scene if Ami would just say the Outers' names again, but Minako knew better than that. And painfully, she waited for the words to come.

"We should tell the Shitennou and ask for their assistance," Ami said in a single breath, then quickly looking over to Makoto for backup. "What do you guys think?"

There was dead silence in the room for a moment, before Minako finally snapped.

"Am I that undependable of a leader? That you would rather turn to those... those..." she struggled for the right words, but then decided to just drop it.

"Calm down, Mina. We're not questioning your leadership. You know we're not. But this is clearly something we can't bear alone, now that both our Prince's and Princess's lives are at stake. I agree with Ami. I think they can help, or at least be willing to help." Minako could see a faint blush flashing on Makoto's cheeks before she quickly downed that cup of water.

"I see your recent time spent with them has certainly changed your view," Minako sneered, somewhat bitterly. "What help can they bring anyway, when they haven't even controlled their own powers properly?" Also, they could turn back to their evil selves at any moment for all she knew.

Though Minako had not yet brought out that card, her friends all knew it was coming.

"I think Zane could definitely give us more thoughtful insight and perhaps research. You haven't seen his brain at work. It's amazing." Ami lips were slowly forming a smile without her noticing it.

"And maybe Nathan could study the stars to see if they have any answers for us," Makoto chimed in.

It was clear to Minako that two of her Senshi were becoming a lost cause. As the Senshi of Love, she would not blame them, but as their leader, she would not condone such behavior, letting personal feelings get in the way of duty.

"Well, I'll give you my answer. No, I'm sorry but I still don't think we can trust them. Who knows if they won't fall under the control of our new enemy... whoever he or she is," Minako said staunchly.

"Are you listening to yourself right now? You're not even being reasonable," Makoto argued.

"And not good enough as your leader, is that what you're saying?" she slashed out.

"Look. Mina, what is this really about?" asked Makoto, softening her tone. Makoto knew she was touching a sensitive spot. "You know that's not the real reason you're refusing to co-operate with them."

Minako said nothing as her gaze dropped to the side, secretly knowing that her friend was speaking the truth.

"Rei, you've been rather quiet. What is your opinion on this?" asked Ami.

Ami knew Rei was pretty much on board with Minako regarding their persistent suspicion and distrust of the reincarnated Shitennou, but she also trusted the fire priestess to make a rational judgement for their current situation. Perhaps that was why she had been so quiet.

"I agree with Ami and Makoto. Since this also concerns their Prince, it will be impossible to leave the Shitennou out anyway. They might already be planning something as we speak. It's better that we all work together," Rei said, staring down at her own reflection in the tea cup. "Sorry, Mina. Three against one."

If Minako was surprised and upset by Rei's 'betrayal', she didn't let it show. Taking a breath to regain her composure, she spoke.

"Fine. But I won't be the one to ask them."

"I'll do it!"

"I'll do it."

Makoto and Ami said almost instantaneously, at which Minako let out a groan and dropped her head to the table.

* * *

"Nice job, CereCere," spoke a delighted female voice.

"Without their powers, now they won't be able to get in our way. Oh, and just look at how they're freaking out," another voice chimed in, laughing triumphantly.

"I don't know, JunJun. If the rumors are true and they are indeed the legendary guardians from the Silver Millennium, we'd better not be underestimating our enemies."

Four pairs of malicious eyes gazed down at the hand mirror, whose reflection was showing the Inner Senshi, still in their heated debate.

"Yes... we'd better not," the leader of the group spoke, a sinister smile creeping on her feature. "And I think I know just the coup de grâce."

The scene on the mirror slowly changed to a different place, where four men were currently watching a game of football.

**End of prologue**

* * *

_**A/N:** (coup de grâce = the finishing blow)_

_If you were wondering why I chose this particular arc and not Black Moon or Infinity, here it is. For starters, I feel that in this arc the Inner Senshi had more backstory and development; secondly, it centered on Mamoru's Golden Crystal and Elysion- all the more reason for the Shitennou to shine. (and lastly, it's my second-favorite arc after Dark Kingdom ___xD_)_

_I know I shouldn't be writing this just yet since I have two other series waiting to be finished, but I couldn't ___resist the urge,_ and also because SM Crystal makes me so sad. The Shitennou deserve some overdue justice._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Solar Eclipse

**Chapter 1 – Solar Eclipse**

**A few days earlier**

'_Total Solar Eclipse – The greatest cosmic event of the century!'_

Kadir narrowed his eyes at the bold headline. If the past two years were any indication, unusual occurrences such as this always brought along new, unwanted company. The strange visions that kept invading his recent dreams did nothing to alleviate his premonition. Suppressing a frown, he put down the newspaper.

"Is everybody ready?"  
Zane waltzed into the living room, heading straight to his prized possession, the only piece of furniture he had contributed to this room, and as far as he was concerned, the only thing with any decent esthetic appeal within a radius of ten yards. He turned himself around three times in front of the mirror, occasionally checking if the gel was still keeping his curly locks into place. Without taking his eyes off his own reflection, he spoke, "I told Mast… Mamoru that we would meet him at five."

Kadir did not miss Zane's particular choice of pronoun. 'Him', not 'them'. Yet his current behavior indicated otherwise.

"Does my hair look weird?" Zane tugged at his ponytail.

"For God's sake, we're going to the park, not on a Lunar diplomatic mission."  
When nobody either laughed or replied to his ill-attempted joke, Nathan knew he had made a mistake. Apparently the subject was still a sore point to his fellow comrades. Not that he himself had completely moved on from everything that had happened, it was only that Nathan believed in a more positive approach, which to his constant disappointment, none of the other Shitennou shared. Quickly he changed the topic.

"Your hair looks fine." His last syllables were too stretched out for it to be a compliment.

"Speak for yourself. Didn't I just see you wearing a different blazer ten minutes ago?" Zane sneered at the man who was most likely equally stressed out as himself. Kadir was unflappable as always, and a certain somebody was definitely looking way too comfortable in his pajamas.

"Jirou, why aren't you dressed?"

Jirou Ueno didn't look up from his book.  
"Yeah, about that… I'm not going," he spoke in between a few pauses, his face hidden behind the cover of _'Contemporary Japanese Politics'_.

Zane briefly wondered when and how the Chemistry enthusiast had become interested in such field, or did the book perhaps belong to a certain lawyer-to-be and Jirou was simply hiding from whatever that was troubling him. If Zane had to make his best guess, it would have to be something to do with the little incident at the Hikawa Shrine last week.

Out of sympathy for the poor man, none of them inquired any further, not even Kadir. Save Nathan who only gave Jirou an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Come on. Don't you want to say goodbye to little Chibiusa?"

"Need I remind you that her favorite future uncle has already taken her to Disneyland for our own farewell party?" Nathan did not need to see his face to know Jirou was smirking behind that book.

"Fine. But I'm taking you off the godfather candidate list!" Zane said half-jokingly.

"Leave him be, Zane," Kadir finally spoke up. "Jirou, you watch over the apartment. We'll be back by seven."

"Geez, I'm not a kid," Jirou mumbled behind his book.

"Then you'd better not flood the kitchen like last time." Kadir shot a glance to both him and Nathan.

"Alright, let's go!" Zane exclaimed excitedly. "Oh wait, let me just go grab my jacket." At that a flash engulfed his body and in a blinking of an eye Zane was nowhere to be seen. However, his voice soon made its presence throughout the entire place.

"Ewww. What did I just step on? Doesn't anybody clean their room around here?!"

Kadir shook his head as the other two Shitennou tried to suppress their laughter, knowing Zane had landed himself somewhere off course once again. If only he had spent as much time on his teleportation as he did on the computer.

* * *

"Usagi! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!"  
Minako's voice shook the beaming Usagi out of her little daydream.

"We're finally high school students! I'm so excited!" Usagi exclaimed as she jumped at her friends.

"I still don't understand how you passed that exam." If anyone among them could pull off a joke with the most serious face, it would be Rei.

"Everything really is possible when people are faced with death, it seems." Ami might look timid on the outside but Usagi had always known she had a flair for sarcasm, the classy kind at least.

"Or maybe it's the power of the Silver Crystal!" Chibiusa happily joined in.

"Why are you all being so mean?" cried Usagi.

Makoto couldn't help but smile at her friends, her inside tingling with joy as she recalled all the past events that had led them to this moment and pondered at what was to come. With a hopeful heart she gazed up at the cherry blossoms dancing above.

"Never mind them, Usagi," Minako comforted the sulking Usagi. "Now we can finally be failing buddies!" The two blondes were practically jumping for joy, until a familiar chuckled caught Usagi's attention.

"Mamo-chan, you're here!" Usagi quickly dashed towards her prince, followed closely by their future daughter.

The four Inner Senshi stood in awe of their little family reunion. Ami clutched at her chest, wondering if she could ever get into the same prestigious Medical School as Mamoru. There was something else she was secretly admiring from the scene, when she suddenly dropped her gaze with a rueful smile.

"We're all here. Let's go to the park," Usagi called out. "Chibiusa is going back home today. Let's not waste any time…"

"Come on, everyone. We'd better get to the park before it gets too crowded," said Chibiusa cheerfully. The mood was starting to get a bit grim for her liking. "And Mamoru, can you do something for me? Please, pretty please?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

Mamoru, having given in to the little lady's wish, carried Chibiusa on his shoulder as they made their way to the park. The Inner Senshi had kept a distance from the three, allowing the family a little privacy in the short time they had left. Minako was already keeping the Senshi busy with their own discussion on new school year clubs. Up ahead Mamoru and the two Usagi were just as lively in their conversation, with him constantly checking if Chibiusa had packed everything she needed. He was not too far from father quality.

Chibiusa's fear came true when they arrived at the park to find it already packed with a large crowd.

"Look at that crowd!" Makoto remarked.

"Ah, there will be a full solar eclipse today. It's supposed to be a sort of once-in-a-lifetime event," said Ami.

"A full solar eclipse? Does it mean the Sun will be completely blocked out by the new Moon?" asked Minako.

"Yes, Mina."

"Ooh, cool. I have to see this. Let's go buy some black boards." She turned to the three ahead, "Mamoru, Usagi, Chibiusa! You guys go on ahead, alright? We'll just hang back here for a bit."

As Mamoru made his way inside, he couldn't help pondering at the Senshi's gesture. Were they really being polite in letting him and the girls have their family moment, or did they already know his Shitennou were coming? He knew their relationships were still strained, even when the Shitennou had been reincarnated over two years ago and had since proven themselves to be trustworthy. Shaking himself off the negative thoughts, Mamoru walked over to the line-up, when somebody gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Found you."

Mamoru turned around and smiled at the newly arrived Shitennou.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it. Chibiusa will be very happy."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Zane returned his smile. "So where's the little princess?" He looked around anxiously, and Mamoru noticed just how carefully his eyes were scanning the crowd. Something told him the young Shitennou also had someone else in mind.

"Over there by the snow cone stand with Usagi." This time it was Mamoru's turn to scan the crowd. "Where is Jirou?"

"He couldn't come. He had that…report to finish. You know, senior year, all that busy stuff," Nathan answered.  
Mamoru nodded, his expression inscrutable.

"Are you three here alone?" asked Kadir, his tone void of any emotion.

While secretly thanking their leader for asking the golden question, Zane and Nathan was trying hard to keep a casual look, the former waving his hand non-stop at Chibiusa.

"Ah, no… The Senshi are just back there somewhere," Mamoru gestured to the crowd near the front gate. Seeing the overly eager look on his face that Zane was so conspicuously trying to suppress, Mamoru couldn't help but give him the approving smile.

"Go. We'll meet up later."

* * *

Rei watched as the rising Moon steadily loom over the sky, swallowing up the daylight as it went. Standing in an excited crowd and a gathering darkness, she couldn't help feeling a mild tinge of uneasiness. Darkness overtaking the light, such was a sight often perceived as a bad omen. She turned around to her friends, who were all too gleefully absorbed in the peculiar phenomenon.

"You know, this is even more extraordinary than a meteor shower. If we make a wish, it might come true." Without waiting for their response, Minako closed her eyes and tilted her head up at the sky. "I'll go first. My dream is to become a popular idol someday!" She declared loudly, a wide smile lighting up on her face.

The other girls chuckled as they soon joined in, choosing to neglect the fact that they were not supposed to say their wishes out loud like that.

"My dream is to become a doctor… an elegant doctor." Ami smiled up at the sky, bringing her hand up as the last sunlight hit her eyes.

Rei breathed a soft sigh, clearing her mind of her own seemingly unfounded worry. She lifted her chin up, her eyes full of pride and confidence. "I want to follow in my grandfather's footsteps. My wish is to become the head priestess of Hikawa Shrine."

Makoto was the last to make her wish, not knowing which to pick. There were so much she wanted, for most of her life she was bereft of things most normal people wouldn't consider wish-worthy, such as a family. She decided to go with the first things that came to her mind. "My dream is to become a bride, and maybe have a flower shop, or a cake shop of my own. But most of all, I want to be a joyful bride!"

"Oh, Makoto. You're so greedy," Minako teased. The smile quickly disappeared from her face, however, when she saw a group of three good-looking men shortly approaching.

"Hi."

Zane flashed an eager smile at Ami, his hand unconsciously scratching the back of his head, while Nathan and Kadir simply nodded at the Senshi. They did not mean to eavesdrop but it would have felt wrong to interrupt their happy wish-making moment, and Zane certainly had no complaint in getting a little scoop of Ami's wish. That was until Minako finally spotted Kadir's overly conspicuous silver head.

Minako and Rei soon found very reasonable excuses to part themselves from the group, as if they had already prepared a list, since Kadir realized that each time they met the two never wasted any time in doing so.

"So, um, Ami, you enjoying the scene so far?" Zane asked, closing in on their distance.

"Hello, Zane," Ami greeted him with a friendly smile, holding up the black board at the ongoing eclipse. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She commented with a genuine enthusiasm and not just out of simple pleasantries.

Her words had stirred up an old memory. Zane remembered, one time when they were out searching for Endymion and Serenity, Ami had said something like this and she had also worn the very same smile. It was because she had just witnessed a rainbow on Earth for the first time. He chuckled at the memory.

"Something's wrong, Zane?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just remembered something funny," he cleared his throat. "What about you, Makoto?" Zane noticed she was looking a bit awkward.

"Yes, I think this is a… nice experience." Makoto struggled for the right words, as she had been momentarily embarrassed by the Shitennou's unexpected arrival, mostly worried if by any chance Nathan had heard her uninspiring, laughable wish, since he had not spoken a word.

"Yeah, don't you think so Nate?" Zane subtly gave his friend a nudge.

"Too bad it's almost over. A full eclipse usually lasts for only five to seven minutes," said Nathan, still maintaining a noticeable gap between himself and the brunette Senshi.

"Oh, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Zane grunted at his sudden off-putting comment.

Makoto chuckled at his words and took a step closer. "And speaking of astrology, is it perhaps what you've intended for your college major, Nathan?"

"Actually, it's astronomy. And… I don't think I'll be going to college, so." Nathan averted his eyes to the crowd.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Makoto bit her lips, flustered by his reply. Ever since his return, she had noticed the old Nephrite had been keeping an invisible wall between them, one she had respected not to break down. But today was a new low for them. She made no other attempt to initiate conversation after that.

On the side Zane stood aghast at the older Shitennou's rude manner. He was easily surprised, but with the same magnitude such as this one, it would have to be the time when he woke up and suddenly found he could speak Japanese. Just minutes ago Nathan seemed almost too excited to hear of the Senshi's presence, even though he too tried to hide it.

The younger Shitennou was quickly distracted when Ami tugged at his sleeve and went on to inquire about his recent studies.

* * *

Making sure she was well-hidden among the crowd, Minako peeked over that the imposing man currently standing with his back against a tree. She was simply taking precautionary measures against a potential threat, not stalking the perfectly-groomed man, or so she told herself. What kind of man wore a suit to the park?

Her eyes were scrutinizing his features, scanning for the tiniest hint of irregularity, but the only noticeable change she had found was the dark circles under his eyes. _'So what. I bet he spent the night staying up late to spy on innocent Tokyo citizens_' she thought. _'Or maybe his bar exam was getting close'_ spoke her more rational side. His eyes were staring straight ahead, and she did not need to follow in his direction to know who he was watching so attentively.

Sighing in defeat, she turned her attention back to solar eclipse, which was nearing its finish.

* * *

Kadir turned his head at the sound of incoming footsteps. Politely he nodded at his new company and scooped aside to make room for her. The girl stood next to him, leaning her back against the tree just the same. The two seemed to relish the peaceful silence, away from the noisy crowd and the awkwardness of forced pleasantries.

It was she who began first.

"You do know she's watching you?"

Kadir only gave a soft chuckle in reply, which she took as an affirmative.

"Why aren't you with them, Hino-san?" he finally spoke. Why was she standing out here when there was nobody there she needed to keep away from?

Rei reciprocated in silence. A stranger passing by would have thought them a perfect match.

If this eclipse could really grant wishes, Kadir would ask for nothing more than for Minako to be bestowed the same gift as Rei, the gift of blissful ignorance. How he would gladly switch place with Jirou, who had persistently asserted that he'd rather be hated than be forgotten. Kadir did not share the same view. Jirou was the luckiest among them and he didn't even know it, because Rei did not carry with her the weight of a thousand-year-old remorse like the rest of the Senshi, like Minako.

* * *

Everything happened almost too quickly. Just as the last bit of the Sun was finally engulfed by the new Moon, a dazzling haze swept across the sky. The sound of merry jingles rang loudly through the air. A big, colorful ship appeared from the sky. Then sang the cheery voices from high above.

"_Right this way! Right this way! The Dead Moon Circus has come to town… to collect the beautiful dreams from this city. Oh, how we've longed for this place!" ~_

Without a moment of hesitation, Minako dashed towards Usagi and Mamoru, only to find Kadir already one step ahead of her. On the ground Mamoru was clutching at his heart seemingly out of pain.

"What happened, Usagi?"

"Master, are you alright?"

Minako and Kadir spoke at the same time.

"I'm alright. It just suddenly got a little dizzy." Mamoru straightened his back. The pang that shot through him just seconds ago was gone but he had no idea as to what had caused it.

"Did you guys see that? A floating boat came right out of the center of that solar eclipse," asked Usagi.

"Is everybody alright? What was that just now?" The rest of the Senshi and Shitennou finally made their way over.

"They were singing. They called themselves the Dead Moon Circus!" said Ami.

"Okay, first of all, was I the only one who saw those clown faces? 'cause they sure were creepy as hell." Nathan paused when he saw Makoto peer over. "I mean, Dead Moon Circus? That name sounds suspicious to me already."

"Clowns? What are you talking about? I saw a white horse with wings. And he was calling for me," said Usagi. The second the Sun was eclipsed, a voice from behind called for her. When she turned around, standing before her was a beautiful, white horse with a big pair of wings. It was calling for a "young maiden" for help but had disappeared before she could say anything.

"He was clearly talking to me!" Chibiusa protested.

"No way. Why would he call a little brat a 'young maiden'?" Usagi grumbled.

"Stop it you two!" Kadir narrowed his eyes. "Did you say you saw a white horse, Usagi-san?" To which she nodded. "Was it standing in the woods?" he continued.

"You saw it too?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"Uh… we didn't see anything down here, just that big ship in the sky… if anyone was wondering," said Minako, not wanting to feel left out. "You sure it's not some kind of weird daydream?" She glared at the silver-haired man.

"Four people wouldn't just happen to have the same daydream, would they, Aino-san?" Kadir replied with a hint of challenge in his tone. "But I suppose it's still too early to tell anything. We'll talk about this later." Standing in a dispersing crowd was not an ideal place for this discussion, and he also needed time to carefully process all the events that just happened.

"Well, for now everything appears to be fine..." Usagi turned up her big smile. "What do you say we all head to the Juuban shopping district to kill some time?"

"Yeah!" cried Chibiusa enthusiastically.

"You guys have fun. We have this, uh, group thing to do." Minako blinked her eyes at the other Senshi, signaling them to play along, to which they did.

"I'm afraid I can't go either. I need to head over to the firm." Kadir bent down to place a goodbye kiss on Chibiusa's forehead. "Have a safe trip, little lady." He gave her one of his rarest smiles and set off in the other direction, to which Minako refused to look.

"Okay… I guess it's just us. Let's go!" Usagi grabbed each of Zane's and Nathan's arms and smilingly dragged them forward, giving the two only a brief moment to bid goodbye to the Senshi. Chibiusa was saved a seat on Mamoru's shoulder, as usual.

Waiting for them to be out of hearing, Minako turned to the girls, a grim look dawning on her face. "The Dead Moon Circus? This is the first time I've heard of them. Ami, call Luna and Artemis over. We need to have a group meeting."

"I wonder if the white horse the others mentioned has anything to do with them?" Rei clenched her fist. It seemed her little premonition earlier might be true after all. Could this be the new enemy?

* * *

Jirou drew in a sharp breath of morning air as he trotted down the cold, deserted street that led to the equally deserted park. The fluttering cherry blossoms fell down in a rain of petals as a gust of wind swept through, leaving little dots of pink on his sunshine hair. Whipping up his hand, he twirled the fallen petals into a floating spiral, spinning it into different shapes to his little amusement. Bringing it closer to his face, he blew out a small puff of air and once again the petals scattered to the ground.

He did not always get up this early, but it was not his fault that Kadir woke the entire apartment up when he decided to come home at five in the morning. The man could work himself to death but there was no need to drag them along with him, not to mention he was only working internship. Luckily for them, today was Sunday and not a school day.

He was certainly not expecting any company, let alone an acquainted one, but as he turned the corner he found a pleasant surprise sat waiting for him on the swings. Her face was wearing a troubled expression, he noticed.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Mind if I join?" He sat down on the adjacent swings.

"Jirou? How did you know I was here?" Chibiusa's spirit lifted at the sight of her new companion.

"I told you I'd always be there whenever you're feeling down, remember?" A white lie wouldn't hurt, especially in this case. "So, tell me, why is our little lady sitting here alone? And more importantly, why aren't you back at the 30th century yet?"

Her face fell again. "I don't really want to go home…"

There were so many things she had not fully understood. She was not sure if her training was truly over, or if she had qualified as a soldier. Last night in her dream, the white pegasus Helios, as he told her was his name, appeared again. He had sounded really earnest and desperate. Should she ignore his plea and just go home like this? Her mother would not be proud of her this way, would she?

"I wish I could just grow up to be an adult already…" Why did she have to spend her life being so short and little all the time? If only she could be more like Usagi, who was so pretty with long slender legs and beautiful, flowing hair. More importantly, she wanted to become a strong, independent soldier just like her. When would that happen?

"Now, now. There is no need to rush. You'll get there when you're ready. Remember what I've always said?" Jirou hunched down to her face level. "Patience. Patience is the key. And what happens to those who are impatient?" He pretended to put on a serious tone.

"They miss out on great things." A little smile crossed her face.

Jirou returned her smile and gave her head a comforting pat. Wiping the droplets of tears from her eyes, Chibiusa got down from the swings and took out the space key. She glanced back at Jirou who gave her another goodbye nod. Bidding him farewell, she called out for the time portal.

"Guardian of Time! Reveal to me the Path of Light! Guard me on my journey!"

When nothing happened, she said the command again, and again, until it was clear to both of them that something was wrong. Jirou rushed to her side when Chibiusa suddenly dropped her key.

"Chibiusa! Your space key doesn't work? What's going on?"

Before she could answer a flash had erupted and out came the pegasus Helios. Again he was calling for a young maiden.

Jirou's eyes widened as he took view of the creature. "Is that a talking horse…with wings?"

"He's a pegasus. I think he needs my help." She yanked Jirou's sleeve. "We've got to check it out!"

Jirou tried to process her words while his mind was still struggling to figure out why that creature looked so familiar. "Alright, but we have to call the others first." He pulled out his cell phone and without a second thought dialed Rei's number.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_A/N: The scenes between the Senshi and Shitennou during the eclipse actually happened at roughly the same time, not chronologically._

_My Shitennou are more of a mix between all the source materials. In particular, their personalities are inspired by the new titles from the Crystal reboot (like, Jadeite was the __Knight of Patience and Harmony; Nephrite was __the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort, etc.) __while some other aspects are derived from the manga and the old anime._

_And t__hank you for all your reviews._


	3. Ripples

**Chapter 2 - Ripples**

She awoke to the familiar ringtone of the communicator, the small wristwatch that she had worn ever since she first discovered her Senshi identity. The urgent alarm call meant something bad had happened. As she struggled to open her eyes, painfully glued together after a long night of staying up late, the blurry and twisting vision slowly came together, the very first image that she laid eyes upon, two faces, happy, smiling. Shaking herself off the momentary paralysis, she pushed herself up from the desk and quickly answered the call from her watch.

"Hello?" she spoke softly, clearing her throat of the hoarse throb. "Slow down, Usagi. What happened?" As she listened tentatively to the frantic voice on the other line, her eyes drifted unconsciously between the frames on her desk, each photo a different scene but always with the same two people. "Have you informed the others? Which hospital are you staying at?" Her eyes widened slightly at the answer. "All right, stay calm. I'll be there soon."

Closing the communicator, she glanced back to the watch face. 7.25 AM. She had fallen asleep at her desk again last night. This was the third time in two days, which was unusual. Normally her mental stamina could withstand much more strenuous work than just some minor research. Her computer screen was still on from last night's section. On the left side were trivial results on the Dead Moon Circus, and on the right, as per default, her school projects. Neither had been successfully done.

She shut down the computer and rushed out of the room. In her haste, she had forgotten to close the door behind her.

Moments after she was gone, a powerful gust slammed the door back to its place, but with such a force that it shook the painting hung close by. Merely seconds later, the frame crashed to the floor, its glass cover cracked, and the little fish on the painting looked as if it was cut apart.

* * *

The kitchen was the same as she left it 6 hours ago. Cold and quiet. The fruits on the counter were untouched. There was no sign of anyone having been here, save the small note on the refrigerator.

'_Emergency at the hospital. I won't be home until evening.'_

Turning away from the hastily written note, Ami grabbed her coat and walked to the front door.

* * *

"Now here's somebody I haven't seen in a while. Visiting your mother today, Ami?"

Ami made a polite bow to her mother's colleague. It was true that she never did see her mother at work often, but then again, they did not see each other at home that often either. "Yes, is she in?"

"I think she's taking a rest in her room."

Bidding goodbye to the doctor, she headed down the unusually empty hallway. For a Sunday morning, there weren't that many patient lines. There was also nobody waiting outside her mother's office.

"Mom, are you in here? It's me." She knocked gently on the door.

There was no response. Perhaps her mother was asleep. But before she could turn the knob, the door had swung opened and a man walked out.

"Excuse me," he said as they bumped into each other.

He was a tall and good-looking man, dressed in a fine linen suit.

"Thank you again, doctor Mizuno. I'll be back on next Wednesday." The man turned around to her mother one last time before rushing past Ami down the hallway.

Ami could not resist staring after him. His walking posture and cracking pace really did not speak of a physically ill man, and her mother did not specialize in psychiatry as she recalled.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Her mother's voice called Ami attention back to the room.

She looked just as professional and graceful as she always did at her workplace, or anywhere else in fact, but Ami could sense the tinge of fluster passing from her features.

"One of my friends just got in the hospital. I was wondering if you could check on him. His name is Mamoru Chiba and he's in room 207."

Her mothers' eyes flickered swiftly at her words. Glancing up and down between her desk and back to Ami's expectant face, she smiled. Ami was not sure if she understood that smile, but somehow it had made her mother seem less approachable than usual.

"Sure. But first I need to see to his paperwork. I'll bring the test results to his room later."

"Thank you."

For a moment her mind was blank as to what to say to her own mother. She only stood there, inexplicable frozen on the spot, until her mother noticed the odd look on her face.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, there isn't… No." Ami shook her head, unable to take her eyes off her mother's face.

"I'll see you later then."

Ami turned around to the door, but just before closing it, she briefly glanced back to room. Her mother was smiling to herself yet again.

* * *

Even before reaching the door, Ami could hear the two distinct voices coming from inside room 207. One was particularly louder and more high-pitched than the other. Upon opening the door, what really hit her, however, were not the two imposing leaders currently engaging in a heated battle of words and stares but the person who looked to be an odd combination of Usagi and Chibiusa, as if they were merged as one.

"Chibiusa!?" Ami shrieked in bafflement. "Or are you Usagi? Why are you dressing up as Chibiusa?"

"That's Ami for you," sobbed a little girl who looked more like a mini version of Usagi with her blonde hair intact. "I'm Usagi, and that's Chibiusa. Our bodies somehow switched when we detransformed."

"What? You're Usagi?" Ami stared in wide-eyed bafflement. "How did this happen?" she asked, glancing swiftly around the room. All the Senshi were here, but there were only two of the Shitennou, Kadir and Zane. The latter was smiling at her in the brief moment that their eyes met before she turned back to the sobbing girl.

"We were fighting a tiger escaping from the circus. And when we detransformed, this happened."

"The circus? You mean the Dead Moon Circus? What were you guys doing there so early in the morning?" asked Ami. So many more questions were rushing through her mind. How did a tiger get loose? Why was Chibiusa still here? What were Minako and Kadir fighting about? And, Ami had just only now noticed, why was Rei looking so flustered?

"Yes, it was them. But I don't know if it was they who set the tiger free," said Usagi, clinging close to Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san, are you all right?" Ami had almost forgotten the real reason they were all here. "My mom works in this hospital so I asked her to check on you. She'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Ami. It was nothing serious." Mamoru smiled gently, patting the sulking Usagi on her back.

At his words, Rei turned to Ami. "Can you ask your mom to check on Ueno-san too? He's in the next room." Realizing almost everyone's eyes were on her, she subtly cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the cup of tea on her hand.

As a coincidental gesture of kindness, the Shitennou leader cut in. "That won't be necessary, Mizuno-san. I think it's best that Mamoru-san be examined first and thoroughly." Kadir briefly glanced over to Rei as he continued. "As for Jirou, he shall suffer the consequences of his own misjudged action, without any more favor."

"Oh please. He did nothing wrong." Minako suddenly raised her voice. "Any sensible person would have done the same."

"Will you guys please keep it down? This is a hospital," Zane hushed.

As much as Zane wanted to voice his support for Minako and the poor man lying next door, Kadir's murderous glare had made sure that would not happen. Jirou, or whatever possessed him to, had decided to call the Senshi for help instead of his own Shitennou brothers, who only got to hear everything after they'd got to the hospital. What was more, their Prince was hurt in his presence. Needless to say, Kadir was furious. Although, from what Zane was told, Mamoru had collapsed on his own. But that was of none concern to Kadir. He had deemed the foolish man guilty of all charges the moment he picked up the phone.

"Zane's right. Kadir, I already told you I'm fine. The one who really needs medical attention is Jirou," Mamoru said, looking hopefully at his top Shitennou. He knew Kadir would respect his wish.

He was right. Kadir did not say anything, though he soon took his leave, citing work business.

He had really looked like he could use the rest more than Mamoru did. It was Sunday after all. Although Minako was always fussy whenever he was around, Ami could see that little spark extinguished from her eyes the moment he left the room.

"So what exactly happened with the whole tiger incidence?" asked Ami.

"Mamo-chan and I went looking for Chibiusa because we sensed that she was in danger. When we found her, she was with Rei and Jirou fighting that tiger and those… things. We defeated them but then Mamo-chan suddenly collapsed and I didn't know what to do. And then we detransformed and got stuck like this."

Seeing as Usagi could burst into another episode at any moment, Ami quickly spoke. "Calm down, Usagi. We'll figure this out soon. Now tell me, what did you mean by _those things_?"

"I don't know what they were. They looked like a bunch of urchins, only more spiky. They got Jirou bad. Really bad." Usagi shuddered slightly at the memory of his face when they brought him to the hospital.

"There's no denying it now. A new enemy is at large," Minako commented gravely.

Ami's mother could not have arrived at a better time, the mood inside was getting too dour. "Ami, I finished all the paperwork for your friend, Mamoru Chiba."

Her elegance instantly captured the girls' attention, and Zane's. She was indeed a beautiful woman, if not more than her own daughter.

"Everyone, this is my mother," Ami gestured.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, doctor Mizuno." Zane stepped forward and slightly bowed down, automatically putting on his charming front. "I'm Zane…" He paused. Behind him, Minako and Makoto were trying hard to hold back their laughter. Ignoring them, he continued. "Ami's friend." To his disappointment, she only gave him a brief smile in return.

"Everyone, why don't we step outside for a minute? I'm sure Mamoru would like some private time for his test results." Minako opened the door and beckoned to her Senshi. "Girls, please."

"It was nice meeting you girls. And you too, Zane," said Ami's mother.

Once out in the hallway, Minako immediately dragged the three Senshi to the corner.

"Girls, we have another problem. I can't transform, or use any of my powers," Minako muttered.

"What?" Ami and Makoto exclaimed at the same time.

"I can't either. This morning when I tried to call up my power, I couldn't." Rei looked to her feet. "Luckily, Ueno-san helped me stop those urchins before Usagi arrived."

"Speaking of which, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Mr. stonewall just now. Why didn't you call us?" Minako grumbled.

Rei sighed in frustration. "It was a bit chaotic at the time… Look, let's focus here. Ami, Makoto, have you guys been able to transform in the past two days?"

"I haven't tried. I'll see to it once I get outside. But if both of you can't use your powers, I doubt we can either." Ami rubbed at her temple. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her mind.

"You okay, Ami?" asked Makoto, putting a hand on Ami's tense shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just need some sleep." She turned to Makoto and tapped on her hand. "Let's discuss this later. I think I'm gonna pay Jirou a visit. Anyone coming?"

"We already did. I think I'm gonna head home now. My Sunday beauty sleep is all ruined," whined Minako. "Let me know if any of you girls can transform. Okay, see you around."

"See you, Ami, Rei." Makoto waved goodbye to them and dashed after the blonde Senshi. "Mina, wait up! Wanna go grab something to eat?"

That left only the Fire and Water Senshi stood staring at each other.

Ami said nothing, still trying to figure out her friend's unusual behavior. Her eyes flickered towards Rei, as if expecting a confession from her friend. For a moment there, Rei really looked like she was about to say some of great importance but had decided to dropped it at the last second, turning away to the exit.

"I guess I'll see you later too, Ami."

* * *

When Ami opened the door to Jirou's room, Zane was already there with him. The younger Shitennou must have been halfway through his teasing when she interrupted, she reckoned. It would have been unlike Zane to pass on such an opportunity. Jirou really did look miserable.

"Oh my, how are you feeling, Jirou?" She looked worriedly at the stiches on his arms and mostly his face.

"A little better now. Thank you, Ami-chan." He managed a playful wink at her, if just to piss Zane off. "How's Mamoru-san? Please tell me he's okay."

"He seems fine. They're probably giving him his test results right now."

"And the others?" Jirou continued, looking rather nervously.

"Except for their switched bodies, the two Usagi are perfectly fine as well," Ami answered.

Jirou was silent after her answer. The half-expectant look on his face said he was hoping she would continue. But she did not. She had never been aware of his history or his current feelings towards her friend.

"How's Rei?" Zane asked, deciding to rid his poor friend of his misery.

"Oh, she's all right. She just left the hospital a minute ago."

Jirou's smile faltered at her answer but once again Ami was oblivious to it.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your rest now. Get well soon, Jirou."

"Thanks again, Ami-chan."

The two brothers sat in total silence after she was gone, an increasingly uncomfortable silence, and Zane was starting to fidget around incessantly.

"Just go after her already," Jirou grumbled, turning on his side and pulled the sheet over his head.

* * *

Ami was just walking past the hospital's entrance when Zane caught up with her.

"Ami, wait up!" Zane shouted from behind, running towards her.

"Zane, what's wrong?" She stopped to wait for him, somehow feeling a tinge of pleasant surprise.

He came to a stop beside her. "Ah, I was just wondering if, um, do you need a lift home?" he asked nervously.

"You have a car?" She had known that he came from a wealthy family in Europe, but from what he had always told her, when he moved to Japan, he'd decided to fend for himself. She wondered how a junior student in high school could afford such a thing with his part-time salary.

"Actually, no…" His eyebrow arched up mysteriously, as if waiting for her guess. His hand reached out.

It didn't take Ami long to realize what he meant, at which point she stared at him nervously. "You mean to teleport me home?" If her memory was correct, the last time she saw him teleport, he had landed himself on the school's rooftop and sent the teachers into panic since they thought a student was committing suicide. "Are you sure it's a good idea, Zane?"

"Trust me. I've been practicing. A lot," he answered confidently.

"Thank you, Zane. But actually, I'm thinking about heading over to the circus to check it out. It'll just be a short walk from here."

"Oh, I'm coming along then, it could be dangerous," he replied excitedly. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"All right." She smiled and walked after him.

As they reached the gate, a sight had caught Ami's attention and abruptly she turned her head back, her stare fixed on the man sitting on the bench in the courtyard. It was the man from earlier whom she had met in her mother's office. He was just sitting there, gazing aimlessly around the hospital garden. It seemed he might be waiting for someone.

"Ami?" Zane turned around when he felt her movement stop behind him.

"Sorry, let's go." Ami shook her head and led on.

"You know that man?" Zane asked as they were walking.

She shook her head again. "I thought he looked like someone I knew."

* * *

The weather was too gloomy for their walk, and much to Zane's dismay. It was only 9 AM yet the sky still looked so dark.

"It looks like it might rain at any moment now," he said with a frustrated sigh, looking up at the dark clouds.

"It's okay. I brought an umbrella," Ami replied, raising her bag up at him.

He smiled to himself. Of course she did.

"So, Ami. Have you given any thought about your university major?" He turned around to look at her.

"Actually, yes. I've always wanted to become a doctor, and not just to follow in my mother's footstep, you know?" She kept her eyes straight ahead, not fully confident in meeting his gaze.

"Doctor is a noble job…" For a while, he too gazed into the far distance. "I've been thinking about it. I want to apply for Mamoru's Medical School as well." He turned back to her, his face determined and his tone serious.

"I'm sure you won't have much trouble with that, given your skills and qualifications."

"You're embarrassing me." He laughed heartily at her comment. "But I guess it's true. I do work so hard." One of his eye peered over to check on her reaction. Blinks. "I'm just kidding."

Ami couldn't help but chuckle, but not because of his joke. She was amazed just how at ease she felt spending time around him. Her earlier headache was already gone. A smile flickered across her face, but just as quickly, it had faded.

"Zane, would you mind if I ask you something personal?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Not at all." Zane couldn't be happier to oblige. It was not every day Ami would be so open towards him. And to think she was curious about his personal life.

"How did your parents react when you said you were moving to Japan?"

Her question left him quite surprised, and disappointed somehow. He certainly was not expecting this family topic, of all the things she could ask.

"At first they protested strongly, of course. My mother even cried." He ruffled his hair as he tried to recall his memory. "But eventually they came around. And that was after a lot, a lot of convincing arguments on my part." He chuckled bitterly.

Ami hesitated, wondering if she should continue asking. It was only after they had passed another block of buildings that she spoke. "Do you ever feel like you've abandoned them?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" His head shot around to look at her, visibly taken aback by her question. He was not quite sure if he had heard it right.

"I'm sorry. Please forget that. I shouldn't have asked," Ami quickly refuted, embarrassed at her own bluntness.

"No, it's all right," he assured her. Carefully contemplating her question, he spoke. "I guess it did feel like that from time to time. And believe me, the one who left feel just as bad as the ones left behind. Sometimes, even worse." His gaze dropped to the ground.

Ami wondered if his words were really true.

Neither of them said anything after that, until they finally reached the circus.

"We're here." He glanced around, inspecting the strangely suspicious location. "It seems they're not open to the public yet. But they sure set up tents quickly. They just arrived yesterday!"

All of the tents were sealed off with a 'No Entrance' sign. What was strange was there was not a single employee or member around.

"Looks like we'll have to come back another time." Zane couldn't hide his disappointment. He didn't expect their time together would end so soon.

But just then it seemed his prayer had been answered. It started to rain.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and made for the small shop opposite from the circus entrance. Ami thought of interrupting him to remind him that she had brought an umbrella, but decided against it. His laughter rung softly in her mind as they raced against the rain. His brilliant face lit up despite the pouring shower. She quickened her steps to keep up with his pace, and to keep their hands locked together.

"Made it!"

As they entered the shop, Zane hurriedly took out his handkerchief. But just when he turned to give it to her, his face froze, and very soon they got all red. Placing the handkerchief into her hand, he immediately averted his eyes elsewhere. His hand reached up to his hair out of reflex. Ami, on the other hand, was already too taken with the shop to notice her shirt, dampened by the rain, had clung tightly onto her skin.

"Thank you." She wiped the water from her body as she glanced around.

It was a fish store.

Ami could feel the water energy the moment she stepped in here. She felt the water move inside each tank, like it was calling out to her. She walked up closer to one of them and looked deep inside. The blue water, the colorful fish. They all looked so pretty. It was just like being underwater, she thought.

"You seem happy there."

Ami turned around at the unfamiliar female voice. She seemed to be the shopkeeper.

"I can feel when people are in touch with water," the girl said.

"You work here?" Zane came up behind them.

She smiled. "Why don't you buy a fish for your girlfriend?"

Ami's cheeks reddened. Before she could think of the proper way to correct her false assumption, Zane had answered.

"Sure. Any fish you recommend?" He briefly scanned through the tanks on display.

"Zane…" Ami looked up at him, unsure what to say.

"It's all right, Ami. Think of this as a thank-you gift for spending the morning with me." He put his finger on her lips before she could protest. "Just say thank you."

Ami breathed a sigh of defeat. "Thank you." A small smile formed on her lips as she looked to the tank the girl was pointing at.

"How about this little guy?" the girl asked.

It was indeed a cute fish, and more importantly, it looked a lot like the one her father had once painted for her, slightly blue with red fins. She was sure her mother would also love it.

"I'd take him, please."

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?" Zane narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the little fish. "Are you sure this is the one you want?" In truth, he wouldn't pick that fish. There was something off about it, especially its eyes. But he wanted to make her happy. "All right, we'll take that one."

As they turned towards the counter, behind, inside the beautiful tank, the fish stopped swimming. Its eyes gleamed with a flash of flaming red.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
